


Vanilla Commercial

by terrifying_pearl



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 is baited, Crossdressing, Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Electrocution, Erotic Electrostimulation, Feminization, Forced Crossdressing, M/M, Misgendering, Multi, Nipple Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Spitroasting, Thighs, Top Jumin, Top Zen | Hyun Ryu, Wet & Messy, Whipping, bottom 707, cherries, fun stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifying_pearl/pseuds/terrifying_pearl
Summary: MC doesn't fit the look, Jaehee is working, and Rika is gone (bye u aren't missed!!). So who can be the leading female star in Jumin's new commercial?Oh yeah - Seven makes a good girl, doesn't he?





	Vanilla Commercial

It all started with a single message.

Jumin: "I need an actor and an actress to star in my commercial. Lots of money will be paid, of course - but the more important matter is that you'd be helping me out.  
(^-w-^)"

Zen was the obvious choice for the actor. MC was quick to offer to be in it, but Jumin said her aesthetic wasn't "up to par." This hurt her feelings, but she understood. Jaehee was counted out because she had too much work to do - so who could help him? 

"707 looks great as a girl lmao," Zen was quick to type. 

And thus...707 was cast as the actress. 

\----------->

A few days passed before the two were made to show up at Jumin's home. Both men sat in the living room, Ryu seeming eager to be there and Saeyoung seeming very fascinated with his surroundings. It was the first time he was really able to look around and absorb it all - before, he'd only installed cameras that he ghosted over in his daily checks. 

"Welcome to my chateaux," Jumin greeted them, hands clasped behind his back as he approached them. "Hyun, you were right..." His dark eyes went from Saeyoung's red hair to his black-heeled shoes. "She looks appealing." 

"She-?!" Ryu pulled Saeyoung into a kiss to stop his comments. Seven let out a squeak, but was fast to melt into it. Ryu's lips were so soft, his kiss was so delicious. The redhead couldn't resist. 

Zen released him after a few minutes of making out, their lips breathlessly parting with a strong of saliva still connecting them. Looking over, Seven noticed that Jumin was beginning to remove his jacket and tie. 

"Just what kind of commercial is this..?" Saeyoung mumbled. 

"The kind where you act like a good girl and obey your masters," Jumin stated simply, lifting Saeyoung's chin. "Mm...Will you obey?" 

"You're crazy - this was a trick?" He squinted, pursing his lips. "Jum- ngh!" 

Jumin pushed him back on the couch, one hand on Saeyoung's bare upper thigh and the other on his throat. "That's a good girl. Zen, go grab the equipment." 

Ryu nodded and got up, leaving the room. Jumin focused back on Saeyoung. "I-I don't understand-" Seven stuttered. 

"I've been interested in you for so long, Mary. And based on what Saeran found on your computer, you wanted to be fucked raw by two men at once. I plan on showing you what a real man is, sweet Mary." 

Jumin slid his hand further up Seven's thigh, groping his ass and squeezing his throat lightly. It was then that Zen returned with a box full of fun. 

Jumin reluctantly got up, leaving Seven biting his lower lip and eyeing the box nervously. "What's that?" 

"Ssh, Mary, it's fine~" Zen laughed a little, winking. "You'll like it, princess. But only if you want it." 

Seven thought for a minute, then let out a sigh and nodded. "Yeah. I mean - Yes, masters. I want it." 

Zen looked gleeful. "Then let's begin!" 

\------>

Saeyoung was laid on Jumin's bed, his dress replaced with pink, lacy panties and a matching bra. Not to mention the white thigh highs Zen had made him wear. 

Jumin leaned over him, attaching clips to the man's nipples. "Go." 

"A-AH!" Saeyoung arched his back, a loud moan escaping him as electric shocks were sent through his body. "What...ngh..? What is th-OH FUCK!" Another pulse. Then another. Another. Jumin's pale hands wandered Seven's body, eventually stopping at the panties and reaching in. He firmly grabbed his member, stroking it. Seven was already drooling, his body trembling. 

"She's cute," Jumin murmured, lowering himself further and engulfing Saeyoung's cock in his warm mouth. He was a quick and efficient pleasurer, to say the least. Pumping and sucking at once, Jumin was wracking Seven with pleasure. He bobbed his head, cheeks sucking in for more of a deal. His tongue swirled around his cock. 

Pulling off, Jumin pressed his tongue against the slit of Seven's cock and moved his hand faster before removing it and taking him fully in his mouth. Seven let out a loud gasp, eyes rolling back as the shocks and Jumin's throat pushed him over the edge. Jumin managed to pull off just before Seven came so he wouldn't get any in his mouth - that wasn't his style, after all. 

"Such a messy girl," Jumin chuckled, removing the clips. "Already came, too..." 

"Mary isn't weak, we haven't even gotten to the fun part," Zen chimed in, walking over. A black whip was in his hand. "But...for cumming so soon, I'll be punishing you." 

"On your hands and knees," Jumin ordered. 

Weakly, Saeyoung got on his hands and knees obediently. Before he could even look back, a hard hit was already coming his way. 

"Apologize," Ryu said with a hum as the whip cracked down on the other's rear end. 

"W-wha-"

Another, harder hit. 

"I'm sorry!" 

The whip hit his other cheek. 

"For what?" Ryu replied coolly. 

"For cumming!" 

Harder. 

"I'm sorry for cumming, master! I'm so sorry!" 

A few times in succession. Then it kept going. Saeyoung's cries melded in with the cracking of the whip. Jumin watched with interest in his eyes. This was entertainment, for sure. 

"Enough. I think it's time," Jumin finally butt in. Zen rolled his eyes and stopped his punishment. 

Moving closer, Jumin squirted lube onto Zen's hand. "You prepare her. That's a mess im uninterested in pursuing." 

"You're an asshole, I'm surprised you're so afraid of one." 

"I'm not afraid, you scum. That foul mouth is why you get HER mouth." 

Zen rolled his eyes again, coating his fingers in the lube before gently pressing one into Saeyoung, fingering him slowly. He added more fingers over the moments, humming as the other was stretched. But Jumin grew impatient and waved him away, covering his thick cock with the lube and shoving himself deep within Saeyoung. Saeyoung arched his back, biting on his thumb to keep quiet. His eyes began to fill with tears - the fingers hadn't prepared him for this. 

"Ngh...Mary is still tight, you idiot," Jumin scolded, pulling fully out before slamming back in, repeating this process until he got a good, rhythmic movement going on.

"Maybe you should've let me finish stretching her," Zen retorted with a scowl, moving in front of Seven and lifting his chin. "Let go of your thumb. Take it, princess. You know you want to."

Saeyoung took the other in his mouth, bobbing his head in time with Jumin's thrusts so they were all a well-oiled machine. Zen groaned, grabbing the back of his head and forcing him to swallow more of him. Seven gagged, but Zen was unrelenting. 

Both men were, actually. No breaks for poor Seven. Even when he came again, still sensitive from his last orgasm, the two continued going deep and hard, not giving him any breathing space. 

With a final few thrusts, Zen emptied his seed deep in Seven's throat, efficiently causing him to start coughing once Zen pulled out. Cum spilled out of his mouth despite his best efforts. Not long afterwards, Jumin came as well, hissing as Seven's walls tightened around him. 

"Oh fuck, Mary. That's good..." Jumin moaned as he pulled out. 

Seven flopped onto the bed right where he was, groaning. "I'm tired...im so tired." 

"Zen," Jumin nodded at the box. 

Grabbing the box again, Zen tossed an item over to Jumin. Resting beside Seven, Jumin opened the item...  
A box of cherries. 

"Here. Have one. Good for you, might give you more energy for when we do the commercial," Jumin said with a laugh, waving a cherry at Seven. 

"We're still doing a commercial?!" 

Needless to say, Seven was not amused.

☆ Fin ☆


End file.
